The Beginning of the End
by Boreanaz
Summary: X or How to Catch Lion Pox Without Even Trying X DxH SLASH The war is over, many friends have been lost, and Harry has a problem that only Draco can find the answer to. Chapter 5 ADDED!
1. So You've Decided to Become an Animagus

When he thinks back on it now, it's all barely a memory: the fire, the pain, and the final end of the war. He remembers having one eye open, barely seeing the destruction, and hearing a warm voice whisper, "It's okay, Harry. It's over."

But that was ages ago.

Voldemort is dead.

As are so many others: Tonks, Moody, Percy, Sirius and...and...

"Harry?"

It's been nearly a year and he still can't get used to just being Harry. It's not right. He's just not that person anymore, not after all that's happened. But no one calls him by anything else.

He blinks open his eyes, hand resting on the edge of his desk and his glasses lying on the floor neatly. Remus Lupin is staring at him, worried, and holding a glass of juice that Harry knows will be one he does not want.

"I didn't see you."

Harry sits up some, looking away, and carefully lifting his foot through the air and above his glasses to turn around. He hears Remus come into his room, softly padding bare toes across the cold floor to set the juice near him.

He can't abide by coffee, and he hates juice. Most drinks make him physically sick. No one's at all sure why, and he doesn't care if he ever knows.

"Are you hungry? I..."

Harry looks up into Lupin's tired face, lonely and warm eyes that want desperately to be needed by someone. He has to force himself to look away. "I'm fine."

A sigh, more shuffled footsteps, and a whispered, "Goodnight Harry," before the door closes.

In a lot of ways, he knows Sirius would not approve of his anger towards Remus. He knows, actually, that Sirius would be angry with him. That doesn't stop him from continuing his same feelings, thoughts, and actions. There isn't a part of him that can forgive Remus.

There's a noise from the fireplace and Harry looks up with a smile. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Hermione, beautiful in her dark blue robes with her hands on her hips and belly rounder than ever, looks at him with something like disapproval. "Harry."

He stands, holds out his arms, and she sighs, lifts up her arms in defeat and hugs him tightly. The baby is coming far along now, kicking him once before he leans down to kiss her forehead. "How's my favorite Auror?"

She stays in his embrace, closing her eyes. "Tired. Angry. Ron's mother is being a pain again. Telling me it isn't natural for a woman 'in my condition' to be fighting evil. As if she wasn't doing the same at my age."

Harry holds her a little tighter and shuts his eyes, images of Ron's dying eyes and whispered, _"Tell her I love her, mate. I've never loved anyone so bloody much in my entire life," _before he died.

A lump rises in his throat and he kisses her head again. "She's just worried, is all."

One more hug, a sigh, and she lets go. "I know. I just..." she looks him in the eyes and he can see how tired she really is,"...everyone acts like I'm so useless because I'm having a child. I'm still me, damn it. I..." she takes a breath and Harry conjures a cushion under her before she falls.

"You're overdoing it, 'mione."

He comes over to her on his knees and touches her forehead. She's warm, but she's okay. He can hear the baby's heartbeat, both of their heartbeats actually, louder than ever.

After it was all over Hermione had tried to get him studying to be a Healer. She said it was a waste to keep all his power to himself. So he went out, healed a few hundred witches and wizards in Mungo's, and then kept to himself.

A whispered spell and she's awake, blinking at him in a daze. "Harry?"

"You fainted, love."

She sighs. "Don't tell Molly."

Harry smiles. "I won't. I promise."

Hermione sits up a little and regards him quietly. "How long have you been holed up in here today?"

He doesn't meet her eyes. "Not long."

"You're not a very good liar, Harry. You never were. Ron used to..." she trails off, her voice thickening when she finishes, "...laugh about it."

Harry takes her hand and whispers, "It's okay to miss him."

Her face crumbles a bit more but she doesn't let go of his hand. "I know that. You don't think I know that?"

He sighs. "Tell me about your partner."

Brightness comes over her and she grins up at him. "He yelled at Dervish for being concerned over me when we were at the Death Eater party. You should've seen his face. I almost kissed him."

Harry stands, a slight smile on his face, with his back to her. "I'm sure he wouldn't have objected if you had."

She laughs. "Draco Malfoy, object to kissing me? Harry, I've already kissed him repeatedly."

He rounds on his heels, eyes wide. "What?"

Hermione leans back on his hands, stomach out and proud with a delighted smile in her skin. "Oh yes. Malfoy, and me we're constant kissers. You should see us. Making out all over the office. I gave him a handjob just the other day in..."

Harry laughs and shakes his head, looking away. "You're horrible."

"At least I've learned to forgive and forget."

The room is quiet and he does not turn around, walking until his head is against the door and eyes close instinctively.

"It was two years ago, Harry. Sirius forgave him."

"No, he didn't."

"He did, Harry. He..."

Harry turns and stares at her angrily. "Sirius LEFT! He left because he couldn't...he...he was here, Hermione. He could've stayed and he decided to just up and die because he couldn't..."

"Harry."

"He made Sirius leave."

"Harry, no."

"YES! You didn't...you..."

There's a flash from behind them and Harry turns away, wiping at any stray tears.

"Well Potter, I see you've decided not to leave your cave for the rest of your natural life. Good idea. I'll board up the windows and you can..."

"Draco, shut up," Hermione snaps.

Harry whispers a spell to clear his face before turning around and seeing Draco, a vision of regality in black and green, looking over the room with distaste. "Malfoy."

Draco smiles icily and steps over a pile of books on the floor. "Nice place, Potter. You've adjusted to the life that Black left behind with remarkably predicable ease and in _such_ short time. I'm sure he'd be so _proud_."

"Draco," Hermione scolds, eyeing him with growing anger,"...stop it."

Draco smiles at her, leaning his back against an armchair.

Harry refuses to acknowledge him more.

The three of them are quiet for some time, Hermione's eyes closing some after waiting for either man to speak civilly. Ten minutes pass and she growls out, "God, the two of you are such children! I...," she goes to stand and fails, falling onto Harry's cushion and cursing in frustration,"...I can't...damn it!"

Both Harry and Draco's mouths open and wands rise at the same time to cast a spell but she's faster, lifting her body up magically and sighing when her feet hit the ground.

Hermione's eyes meet Harry's with nothing but warmth. "He wouldn't want you to be doing this Harry, and you know it. Don't pretend that you don't."

Harry looked at the floor, his jaw set, stubbornly refusing to answer.

She looks to Draco. "And _you. _Did that make you feel better, being an asshole for no apparent reason? DID IT? Because it sure as hell makes no sense why the two of you refuse to be civil," she looked at both of them and growled out, "The war is OVER. It's OVER! You...you're on the same side! This childhood rivalry..."

"We're still bloody teenagers, Hermione," Draco mumbles, looking--like Harry--at the floor, "We're allowed to act like children."

She rolls her eyes. "You're grown _men_, now. I know that I put aside every difference that I had in order to..."

Harry picked up a book from another pile (there were several littering the floor) and suddenly threw it across the room, sending it flying over Hermione's head.

"WE'RE NOT _YOU_, _OKAY?_ Can't I have my own opinions and feelings for once in my bloody natural life? Can't I just...be _angry_ when I want and hate people because they irritate me?" he stalked over to where both Hermione and Draco were watching him with wide eyes, "I've been doing and feeling and saying what everyone else wants and _needs _me to feel for the last seven years and _this_," he indicated Draco, "is anger that I _need._ So don't tell me about being adult because I've _been _one, Hermione, since the day I saw Cedric die and I just..." his voice trailed off, tears rapidly falling down his face.

Hermione reached out to touch him and he flinched, stepping away. "Harry..."

He shook his head.

She looked at Draco, who regarded Harry with intense interest and then raised an eyebrow at Hermione. "I think we should..." she started to whisper.

"No," Harry whispered hoarsely, "I...I need to talk to Malfoy."

She looked at him, then at Draco. "Um...sure, I'll just...I'll owl you tomorrow and we'll talk later."

Harry nodded and walked with her across the room to the fireplace; standing just close enough to pass her the floo powder once she was inside. They locked eyes and she swallowed before whispering, "Are you sure you'll...?"

"It's fine, 'mione. It's just...business."

She eyed them both worriedly, looking at Draco with trepidation. "All right. I'll see you?" she asked Draco.

"As long as Potter doesn't kill me while you're gone, yes," he smiles, "I'm sure you'll be shaking with anticipation till then?"

She smiles. "Of course."

Harry held out the box of powder and she took a handful before yelling out, "The Burrow!" and disappearing.

Harry looked at Draco. "The Burrow?"

Draco shrugged. "She's been staying there for a while, comes and goes as she pleases."

Harry walked across the room, eyeing the disarray. "I have a problem."

Draco looked at the floor. "I'd say you have. Did you put those books there or is Lupin trying to make a nest for himself?"

Harry held back a smirk and coughed. "No, it's...it's..."

"Potter."

Harry looked at him.

Draco sighed. "Are you about to tell me you've secretly fancied me for the last seven years and now you're dying from unrequited lust? I told 'mione just the other night that you'd been staring at me way too often the last time you were at Mungo's and..."

"Draco, shut up a second, yeah?"

Draco was quiet. "Are you about to tell me you're..."

Harry growled and ripped open his shirt, suddenly revealing his problem and leaving Draco speechless. The blonde swallowed and whispered, "So that's why your hair looks so bloody long all the time."

Harry left his shirt open, his fur covered chest visible, and sat on the cushion Hermione had been on minutes before.

"I'm assuming you did not do this to yourself?"

Harry glared at him.

Draco sat on the armchair he'd been leaning against, clicking his tongue. "Did you shag some dirty Animagus and get some disease? Like, Lion Pox or something?"

Harry covered his face with his hands. "You're useless."

"What did you expect me to say, Potter? I'm an Animagus, yes. But I'm not a bloody lion or a panther or anything. I'm a snake. It took me years to do, and you've suddenly become one overnight. So? It's not like your arms are falling off. It's cool. You can scratch Lupin's throat out while he sleeps now and save yourself the trouble of tearing out his heart nice and slow, like you're doing already."

"Fuck you."

Draco grinned. "Is that what this is about? Was I supposed to think we're brothers now and offer to suck your new furry dick or something? Slither all over you like some..."

Harry growled, his entire body shaking with anger. "_Fuck_ you."

"You wish, Potter."

They fell deathly quiet, neither acknowledging the other but Draco watched him all the same, enjoying every minute of Harry's growing anger. He clicked his tongue and felt a bit of himself wanting to change, just to see Potter's reaction, but not knowing if he'd be alive to see the aftermath.

"So, Potter has a problem."

"If you have nothing of use to say, just shut your mouth. _Please_."

Draco smiled. "I always have something of use to say, Harry," Harry looked up at his name, "You just never listen."

They stared each other down and neither heard the door open behind them until a voice whispered, "Oh. Hello Draco."

Draco turned, breaking the gaze and seeing Remus Lupin standing in the open doorway.

"Professor."

"Remus, please," Remus looked at Harry still glaring into the back of Draco's head and then at Draco, "Harry, you received an owl from Neville just a moment ago. I thought you should know."

Harry looked over at him for a split second, stood, and left the room without a word.

Draco watched Lupin's entire body slump and the older man sighed, closing his eyes.

It interested him, this hatred Harry had for such an uninteresting man. He pondered fake sympathy for a moment before smirking to himself and saying offhandedly, "He despises you."

Remus looked at him once, mistaking interest for understanding. "Yes, he does."

"It has to do with Black."

Remus shook himself, looking around the state of Potter's new quarters and taking in the piles of books and made bed in the corner. He looked at Draco and politely, if not tightly, smiled. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded, trying not to smile as he watched the pathetic excuse for a werewolf leave the pseudo-bedroom/library/living space Potter was squatting in.

He stood and walked around the room, picking up pieces of parchment and flipping through books with titles like: "The Complete Animagus", "The Animagus: Its History and Future", and "So You've Decided to Become an Animagus".

He took out the first book and sat on the bed, searching.


	2. Pure Formed Thought and Desire

When Harry stood in the doorway he was searching still, dog-earring page after page, and even highlighting sections with the tip of his wand, piling them around him.

His tie was loose around his neck and he was biting on the edge of his wand, eyes scanning the page in front of him.

Harry licked his mouth and whispered, "Draco," loud enough to scare, causing Draco to hit his head on the top of Harry's bed and curse, shutting his eyes.

"Thanks, Potter."

Harry smiled. "Anytime."

He stood against the doorway while Draco rubbed his head, mumbling under his breath. The blonde looked up and asked icily, "So? Urgent news from Hogwarts? Has Longbottom killed some student with an overgrown fern and needs you to use your charms to cover it up?"

Harry sighed and walked to the bed, flipping to one of Draco's marked pages and scanning the words. "This...is nothing," he looked up, "I've already gone through these and..."

"Read the whole page, Potter. You may learn something. I did study extensively to become an Animagus, because unlike you I actually _earn_ my talents."

Harry glared and looked down at the page, scanning.

_Animagi are gifted with their own power animal's form, which can be used extensively through their lives. They gain the forms of communication, sight, and sound of their animals and_

He looked up. "How is this important? It..."

Draco sighed and grabbed the book, reading aloud, "The essence of the Animagus is, at its heart, pure formed thought and desire--you are what you _want_ to become."

Harry blinked. "Which means?"

Draco growled and angrily hissed, "Do I have to spell it out for you? You're growing into this because you _want _to, because you have so much power you have no need for practice and time, unlike us mere mortals. In essence, you've decided you're bored with being all around famous Harry Potter who defeated Voldemort and saved the world and now want to be _more_," he glared and spit out bitterly, "Which, given your record with wants and needs being fulfilled, should come as _no_ surprise."

Harry sat on the bed silently, feeling suddenly about a thousand pounds heavier and a million times more confused. "Nothing to do with Voldemort, then."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?" Draco asked, causing Harry to look at him, "It has _everything_ to do with him. If you hadn't had to use your power and defeat him, you would not be in this mess now. Maybe years from now, but..."

Harry fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"Neville and Ginny are getting married."

Draco laughed, "They _would_."

"He wants me to be his best man."

"Potter..."

"She's pregnant, too."

"Potter."

Harry opened his eyes and saw Draco looking down at him. "What?"

"I have no interest in this whatsoever. Are you finished with me?"

Harry blinked.

Draco raised his eyebrows, sighing. "Your project, 'Why is Harry a Lion?' is now over. I'm about to pass out from the fumes of this room."

Harry closed his eyes. "You didn't have to stay."

He felt the bed move and didn't open his eyes, listening to Draco disapparate and falling asleep almost the instant he was gone.

* * *

Hermione Granger prided herself on knowing more than most, and was delighted to learn or experience new things.

She actively sought out difficulty, fighting and working her way through spells, problems, and people like most people played games like chess and crazy 8's. So it was not surprising that she could not bring herself to ask Draco about Harry.

Obviously Harry didn't want her to know what was going on, but Draco?

Malfoy?

Her baby kicked at her angrily as she let her body get worked up and nervous over the course of the week, wondering and coming up with fantastic ideas that frightened her more than she was sure the truth would.

Harry was dying.

Harry was losing his mind.

Harry was in love with Draco.

Oddly enough, the latter frightened her the most.

She stared at Draco now as he sat across from her, sipping red wine out of a silver goblet and chewing absently on the edge of a celery stick while he wrote out reports.

"Are you planning on staring at me for the rest of the day or are you going to ask me something?"

She sighed, laid her head on her desk, and whispered, "Is he dying?"

Draco looked up. "Don't you think he would have told you if he were dying?"

"I don't know. I...I don't know if I even know him anymore."

"He isn't dying."

She rubbed at her belly and whispered, "Ron would've," she bit her lip, "...he would've known what was wrong. He...Harry would have..."

Draco sighed dramatically. "Do you want to know?"

"No. He doesn't...want me to."

"If you don't stop talking, I'm going to tell you anyway."

She was silent, mumbling, "Is he gay?"

Draco opened his mouth to speak and Hermione shouted out, "SILENCIO!" just before he got out his words.

He glared at her and she whispered, "I'll stop. I promise," before ending the spell with a wave.

There was a knock at their office door and someone peeked their head inside, "How goes?"

It was Ginny Weasley.

Draco rolled his eyes at her, getting back to his report, while Hermione smiled and replied, "Splendidly. How're you?"

Ginny grinned. "I...," she giggled, "...oh damn it, just..." she thrust out her hand and Hermione saw a diamond ring on her finger, glittering like diamonds should.

"Neville asked! We're getting married in three months and I'm pregnant!"

Hermione gave a strained smile that only Draco noticed, hugging Ginny to her chest and shaking her head at him to keep quiet. "That's wonderful, honey," she whispered, trying to maintain her happy voice.

"And I want you to be my maid of honor. I just can't even think of asking anyone else."

A tear escaped and slid down Hermione's cheek but she didn't let out of the hug.

"I'd...I'd love to," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes and falling onto Ginny's shoulder.

Draco whispered a cleansing spell before Ginny saw her, kissing her on the cheek and beaming. "I'm so happy, Hermione. I...," the younger woman paused and put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, "Oh god, I'm so stupid."

Hermione shook her head, laughing it off. "Ginny, it's okay."

"No, it...god, I can't...I..."

Hermione looked at her with tears in her eyes. "It's okay. I've...it's wonderful, Gin. He'd be so happy for the both of you."

Ginny burst into tears and hugged her, while Draco just stepped around them and out the door. He entered the hallway and saw many witches and wizards who he knew but never spoke to, walking right by them and into the office next to his and Hermione's. He shut the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Draco?"

The voice was an unwelcome but expected one, seeing as how he'd just walked into the office with his painting inside of it.

Albus Dumbledore's painting, one of many of the man, stood proudly in the middle of the large office occupied by no one but the former Hogwarts Headmaster's likeness.

The Dumbledore in the painting moved and stood, looking concerned. "Draco, it _is_ you. Is something the matter?"

He sighed and sat on a chair, closing his eyes.

"Is it Hermione? The baby is going to go straight through term, they've assured me of that."

Draco felt his muscles melting as he sat and he willed himself to change form, still hearing the voice.

"Is it Harry?"

He was gone at the question and he slithered around the room, towards the fireplace.

* * *

Harry squinted at the snake, then at its owner. "You want me to tell it to stop biting you?"

The wizard impatiently answered, "Yes," tapping his foot while Harry spoke to the snake.

_Hello_

The snake blinked. _You're one of the big ones._

_Yes. I...was wondering. Your owner..._

_Owner?_

_Um, the man who...feeds you?_

_A lazy piece of scum that I would rather hope spends the rest of its life in pieces than in an essence around me._

_Oh. Well...do you think that you could maybe stop biting him so much?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No._

Harry blinked. "Um...all done. I...must be going."

He handed the tank back to the man and disappeared out of a side door, sighing and closing his eyes.

Afternoons spent in St. Mungos were some of the most rewarding times of his life but this was not real work. He closed his eyes and apparated back home in his bed.

It took a moment for him to realize he was not alone.

_Hello._

Harry turned and saw a yellow snake curled up on his pillow and eyeing him with interest.

"Um..._hello. _

_You are tired?_

Harry didn't move a muscle. _Yes. _

The snake moved towards his hand and lie against it. _I am as well._

_Do I know you?_

A quick tongue licked at his hand and he felt it instantly. _Draco._

The snake uncoiled and Harry didn't even flinch when it turned into a man. Malfoy smiled arrogantly. "See Potter? Easy as you please."

Harry stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

Draco leaned on one elbow. "I came to see how you're progressing. Manage more than a tail yet?"

Harry glared and moved to get up but Draco held him down with a hand to his wrist.

"Have you?"

"No."

Draco smirked with practiced superiority and squeezed his wrist. "You haven't even tried yet! You sit here, acting all noble and mighty lion, while all the while you're as frightened as a little baby lamb."

Harry stared at him for a full minute, his gaze steady and controlled, when without a word Draco let go, dazed, and fell onto his back while Harry stared down at him, triumphant.

"That was not my first wandless spell Malfoy, and it won't be my last."

Draco stared at him. "I believe you."

There was a noise and someone suddenly apparated into the room, startling both men.

Hermione stared at them in shock.

Draco, eyes wide and staring back at her, looked to Harry. Harry sighed and did the only thing he could think of doing.

He kissed Draco.

Draco muffled a protest and Harry gripped the back of his head, running his fingers through Draco's hair and silencing him with a thought.

_Hermione._

Draco kissed him back suddenly with fervor, arching up off the bed and sticking his tongue in past Harry's lips.

Hermione coughed, loudly, and Harry had to force himself to be pulled away breathless from one of the best kisses he'd ever had. "Hermione..."

She swallowed and whispered, "I was...I wanted to tell you I was all right, and...I have a locator spell on you and..." she stared at Harry, blushing, "...I didn't know he was here. With you."

Draco smirked some, wondering what she must think. "I was just here for that...business..._thing_. That..."

She held up her hand, smiling brightly now. "No need, Co-Co. I..."

Harry laughed out loud. "Did you just call him Co-Co?"

Draco glared at her.

She bit her tongue. "Shit. I didn't...oh Draco, honey. I didn't mean to. I'll just...um...I..."

"I'm coming with you."

Draco slid out from under him and Harry--still in shock--let him go. Hermione stared at the both of them still, eyes wide and suddenly at a loss for words.

They apparated, Draco holding onto Hermione tightly since she was a bit more tired recently and her spells sometimes less successful. Harry blinked at the empty space they'd just left quietly for a moment before pressing his fingers to his lips.


	3. An Outbreak of Lion Pox

Draco refused to speak to Hermione when they were back in the office, walking ahead of her purposefully and closing the office door before she could reach it.

She slammed open the door and stood in the door glaring.

"You're going to tell me what the hell is going on, Draco Malfoy, or else."

He raised an eyebrow in answer as if to ask, _Or else, what?_

"I will go back and ask Harry, who I know will tell me the _truth_."

He smiled at her. "Don't count on it."

"Draco, c'mon!"

He licked his lips, tasting what was left of Harry on them. "Potter and I are shagging."

"Well I could figure _that much _out on my own," she looked at the floor, tapping her foot impatiently before glaring back up at him again, "How long?"

Draco tried to think. "Since...sixth year, I think? Or seventh. I can't seem to..."

"WHAT?"

He laughed out loud, shaking his head. "Come off it, Hermione. Do you honestly think Potter would deem to lay his hands on me if not for a dire life or death reason?"

She wobbled forward now, eyes cold as ice down his back, "WHAT...is going on?"

Draco suddenly found his nails horribly fascinating while he mumbled, "Potter has something he needs..._help_...with, and I am..._helping_...him."

Her frustrated shriek made him smile and he heard her footsteps echoing down the hall in her wake before everything was silent again.

The silence gave him time to think.

He'd actually allowed Potter to kiss him, kissed him back, and _enjoyed _it.

There was obviously something wrong with him.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed dramatically.

Maybe Lion Pox was contagious.

* * *

Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry started to feel the changes.

They were slight, but he noticed them more and more as each day progressed. He could smell things from feet away; sometimes from even into the next room or two rooms from where he stood. He once knew Hermione was coming even before she appeared which may have been partly due to wishful thinking, but he doubted it.

There was also the overwhelming urge to stay up all night and roar that he would admit to having felt before but now, _now,_ he could act on it.

He could feel it in his bones, wanting to _become_ what his body knew he needed to be.

Still, he didn't try, instead forcing himself to broaden his activities more. He went to St. Mungos much more than he'd had in the last year and tended to the sick, freeing some lost minds and trying not to get involved inside them.

It was all so confusing, most of the time. He wished he could talk to Professor Dumbledore, and then remembered why he hadn't allowed one of the Professor's paintings to be hung in Grimmauld Place.

Dumbledore was dead.

"Harry?"

Harry's ears perked and he looked over his shoulder at Lupin, feeling an inhuman roar in his throat. "Yes?"

Remus ran a hand through his hair, looked around the room for a moment, and then smiled. "Would you like to come to Diagon Alley with me? I was..."

Harry cut him off sharply, turning away. "No."

"...going to look into some dreams I've been having lately. They've put me off."

Harry was silent, clenching his muscles and grinding his teeth. He wanted nothing more than to attack, tear, _kill_. His muscles were taut with strain, but he held tight and ignored the feeling.

"Harry...I...I wanted to tell you about them. I..."

Harry didn't turn.

"I believe Sirius is trying to speak to me."

His hands curled into claws and he felt his nails lengthen, but he bit his tongue and whispered, "Please leave."

Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder and the contact felt like acid on his skin, making his claws dig into the wood grain of the desk in front of him and tearing large visible holes. "I would do anything to..."

Harry growled suddenly and turned, causing the older man to take a step back and pale considerably. "Harry, what's...what...what...?"Remus whispered, confused.

He backed away, eyes wide and senses on full alert. The call of a predator was in the air and the wolf wanted blood, but knew when to bow to its betters. "Harry..."

Harry bit his lips hard enough to draw blood and whispered, "GO."

Lupin did.

The Gryffindor stood, throwing back his chair and crawling into bed, curling up on his side and fighting his muscles. He didn't want this.

But his mind and body said otherwise.

He growled quietly, closing his eyes tight and trying to let go.

* * *

It was darker outside now than it had ever been and Draco spent more of his time thinking about the dark than most humans thought about light.

There was probably something to that, but he hadn't the time or patience to care either way. He sat at a black mahogany desk in his father's study, staring out at the grounds as they were drenched with water from one of the most violent storms he'd seen in quite some time.

Normally he loved storms because it gave him time to think and sometimes just feel, instead of thinking before every thought and never having an honest emotion that he hadn't carefully planned out minutes or hours ahead.

_Malfoys do not succumb to things like emotional attachment, Draco. You will learn this lesson in due time. _

He remembered being six years old, begging his father for a hug after his favorite snake Gelder died and hearing those words, memorizing and studying them, wanting so desperately to please his father.

Obviously, his father was extremely happy now down in the fiery depths of hell with all his Death Eater friends and laughing at the state of Draco's life.

"Master Draco?" a tiny voice called out, bringing him from his thoughts.

Draco didn't even turn. "Yes?"

"There be a man here to see you, sir."

He turned and barked out roughly, "Who the," before trailing off into a sigh.

Remus Lupin was standing in the doorway, looking so horribly perplexed that Draco felt an urge to laugh.

"Malfoy I..."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair he'd been sitting in and walking ahead of Lupin without much acknowledgement. "What now? Did he turn into a butterfly?"

"I don't know how you even know about Harry's..."

Draco went into the sitting room across the hall and lit a fire, watching as the green flames licked over the wood. "You mean how his body made the choice to become a bloody Animagus without telling him first? That, Lupin?"

He stepped into the fire with floo powder in his hand. "Bloody Gryffindors," he mumbled before calling out,"12 Grimmauld Place!" and disappearing into the flames.

Reappearing in the fireplace in Harry's bedroom he stepped out, sighed loudly, and angrily stamped across the room.

Harry was on his side in bed, sweating profusely and holding his muscles taut enough that Draco could see the strain through his clothes. "Bloody hell, Potter, _let go!_"

"Fuck off, Malfoy."

"Oh no way now, you stupid bloody...god, I can't believe this! You do everything else like clockwork but when someone asks you to just go limp you throw a fit and lock up all your limbs like they're about to bugger you. It's no wonder you're still a virgin."

Harry's teeth were clenched when he growled out, "Am not," and Draco smiled, "Oh yeah? Enlighten me, Potter. Tell me all about your sordid love affairs with Longbottom and cheeky little twats like Thomas and even the future Miss Longbottom herself. Does she know you shagged her boyfriend before she did?"

Harry growled, loud and long and raised yellow eyes up to glare at Draco. "Shut your..." he moaned and threw back his head, groaning deeply.

His muscles were on fire and he opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

"Relax, Potter. You have to..."

Harry's eyes refused to focus but he could smell Draco nearby, close enough to touch but far away enough to save himself if anything bad were to happen. "_Go_..."

"Your wolf woke me at four in the damn morning, Potter, I'm not leaving here until I see a...DAMN IT, POTTER. RELAX. Your muscles need..."

There was a noise, finally, from the fireplace and Draco never took his eyes away from Harry while he stood, close but still clear across the room from the bed.

"Harry?"

Harry closed his eyes tightly and screamed, loud and long, feeling tears in his eyes and forcing himself to keep them closed. He rolled onto his side and curled into a ball, trying to relax and failing miserably.

"Oh god, he's..."

"A bloody stupid lion is what he is. Damn it, Potter. You...stupid, stupid, idiot."

Draco's familiar pounding footsteps echoed in Harry's head before he felt hands turn him onto his back and winced, opening his eyes. Draco was staring down at him looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him look. "I'm trying. It HURTS."

Draco sighed and whispered, "You owe me," before pressing his lips to Harry's.

Instantly Harry felt his body respond, clutching at Draco's shoulders and relaxing into the feel of it, he shuddered, feeling his muscles releasing themselves as he rolled Draco over.

The blonde pulled him closer, digging nails into his skin and rolling them again until they fell. Harry distantly heard Lupin gasp as Draco's head hit the floor, but neither of them broke contact until Harry felt his body changing.

Draco stared up at him, trying to catch is breath. Harry threw back his head and growled, just as Draco changed, disappearing into safe snakeskin.

* * *

There was a lion in the house.

Remus stepped forward slowly, holding out his hands for Harry to smell. "That's it," he whispered, still unsure of himself.

The lion stared at him then turned away, sniffing the ground. Draco slithered by and the lion tried to step on him, which made the Slytherin change back into form. "Bloody fucking hell, Potter! Kill me why don't you?"

The lion stared down at him, then purred, burying its nose into Draco's hair to smell him.

"Get your nose away from my..."

Lion Harry stepped on his chest to keep him still, then preceded to lick his face.

Lupin held back a laugh. "I think he likes you."

"Potter, get your tongue out of my shirt before I pluck all the hair off your body and use it for love potions."

Harry changed smoothly, curled on Draco like he belonged there and moved his tongue from inside the neck of Draco's shirt to his lips, kissing him again before Draco was able to push him off and stand.

Lupin looked horribly surprised and Harry more content in his own skin for the first time in two years, which made Draco a little bit satisfied before he realized that he was not supposed to.

"And _that_, is transfiguration," he mumbled, wiping off his pants and not looking up at either of them again before apparating back into his own bedroom.

Draco fell back onto his bed with a grizzled sigh, closing his eyes.

Then he heard a pop and froze, not opening even an eye to get a look.

_Damn it._

"They already sell a Potter love potion, if you're interested," came the lazy voice, its owner moving closer and sitting himself on Draco's bed.

Draco refused to move.

"Thanks. That's all I wanted to say, before you ran off. I couldn't have done it without you."

He feigned sleep and knew Harry was laughing at him.

"Goodnight Draco."

When he heard the now irritatingly familiar crack Draco opened his eyes, staring up at the black canopy above his bed. The walls were decorated in light gold and green swirls, one of his mother's old designs from the beginning of his parents' marriage and just shortly before his own birth.

She used to sit him down at night and tell him about those times, how happy she'd been to be so in love, and how it had all shattered when she'd realized Lucius was like all the 'others' before him.

'_The day after the healer announced you were healthy enough for me to leave the house that he would no longer have any use for me. I'd given him his heir, and that was all I'd been needed for. Wizard blood, especially Black blood, was my only purpose.' _

She'd touched his cheek then, kissing his cheek and before the final, _'But I'll always have you,'_ that kept him alive throughout his adolescence.

He rolled onto his side and pressed a hand to the wall, feeling the pattern.

There was so much love in this room, but pain echoed the walls like a cacophony.

"Master Draco?"

"I do not wish to be disturbed."

The house elf, one of the very last he'd kept around, hastily whispered, "There's is a letter, Master."

Draco rolled over, sitting up and accepting the letter without even looking the elf in the eye.

Not that it would have looked back. Father had taught them well.

He opened it with one hand and pulled out the note inside.

_You are a horrible actor. _

_Just so you know. _

_Am able to change now on my own, albeit shakily, and on a whim I've decided to keep the tail. Stop by, if you'd like, and maybe I'll show it to you._

_H._

He smiled, feeling the paper in his fingers.

"Bloody lion," he mumbled, still smiling even as the letter burned with a flick of his wrist.


	4. Once You Go Gryffindor

The dreams are always the same.

He's sitting on the grass at the foot of the Black Lake, staring up at Hogwarts in all her glory, and thinking of going to see James later and ask him for his Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

"Remus."

Then he looks up and there's Sirius, but he's older, and then so is Remus. But they're still at the lake, and Sirius sits down beside him, looking so much more alive than he had in the last five years Remus had known him.

"Sirius?"

Sirius always smiles, takes his hand, and squeezes just once before letting go.

"What was it like?"

"What was...?"

Sirius's eyes are on him, not smiling now and angry enough that Remus has to look away.

"I..."

"Did you love him?"

He can barely breathe, and there's Sirius's hand again, his lips on Remus's neck and he whispers, "He needs you, Moony. You're terrified, hiding under your pain, while he's becoming something he has no idea how to be. You can't even _look_ at him."

"Sirius..."

"I gave up life, because I _couldn't_...be strong like I should've been. I should've ignored Snivellus. Harry needed me."

Remus always looks up then, tears on his face, and barely able to do much but whisper, "_I _needed you too." Sirius always becomes Padfoot then, runs off, howling at the moon that Remus never seems to see until it's too late.

He always wakes up before the change though.

Always.

The dreams are all the same, and he knows they're something that Sirius wants him to pay attention to. He can feel that every time he feels breath on his neck and that horrible question, 'Did you love him?' that he can't seem to find an answer for.

And now, he finally got up and did something for Harry.

When he sees the words on the mirror, he thinks maybe he may have done the wrong thing.

_MALFOY, Moony? _

He can't help but smile anyway.

* * *

Hermione has been living with the Weasley's for the last month, because she can't seem to ask Draco if she could move in with him, and doesn't want to live alone.

It's hell.

Ron's _everywhere_.

It's like little pokes at her every time one of them smiles, or when she catches him out of the corner of her eye in a picture or just in a hallucination.

Also, the baby is kicking nearly every other minute now.

Violently.

Hermione Granger has always considered herself to be a smart, strong, capable woman. She never hesitates to use the Killing Curse on runaway renegades or leftover Death Eaters, can swear in four languages, yell at Draco Malfoy, and personally account for the death of Bellatrix Lestrange by her own hand.

But she can't seem say no to Molly Weasley.

"Dear, you really should leave work earlier than you'd planned. Any day now, the little one will be here and you can't let yourself get hurt or you never know what could..."

She's standing in the fireplace holding her wand and briefcase, desperately wanting to just yell back, "I'M PREFECTLY CAPABLE! I'VE KILLED TWENTY-SEVEN PEOPLE!' but can't seem to.

"I'll think on that, Molly."

Mrs. Weasley smiles and bids her good day before she shouts out, "MALFOY MANSION!" and appears in Draco's study.

Where Draco sits on an armchair in front of the fire drinking a glass of brandy wearing nothing but a pair of loose pants and a drunken smile.

He waves at her, "H'lo 'mione!"

She blinks, rubs a little at her belly, and whispers, "Hello."

His grin is unnerving, but she sits in the chair beside him, setting her case on the floor and looking at Draco again.

Draco takes a long gulp and sighs, closing his eyes. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

Hermione picks up the liquor bottle, reads it, and then sets it back down.

"Rum, Draco? Not even brandy or vermouth?"

He laughs, throwing back his head and collapsing into a fit that scares her more than she ever believed he could.

It's been a long time since he'd been like this, almost a year or more, after the war. After--

She looks at him suddenly and he looks away just as instantly. "Draco."

"D'ya think I may've caught somethin', 'mione? When we were in the Himalayas a month or so ago?"

"I don't..."

He sets his drink down and leans in close to her on his elbows, barely able to keep balance between the table and her. "I told 'im that he was a stupid, bloody Lion for not letting himself go and now here I am," he looked at the bottle with narrow eyes, "Drowning in this shit because I can't...I can't..."

"Co-Co, is this about...Ron?"

His eyes widen and he stumbles then, off the chair and onto the floor.

Hermione barely blinks.

"You mean, the man I killed in cold blood? That Ron?"

She bites her tongue, knowing it's not him talking, and whispers, "Yes."

"Can't believe you can even look at me."

"Draco, don't."

"I slaughtered the father of your unborn baby and..."

"_Silencio!_" she hissed, tears on her face and eyes closed while she clutched her wand tightly.

It felt like so much longer than nine months, every time she thought of Ron. Like daggers in her belly and Draco's whispered, "He _made_ me," before she attacked him.

"Damn you."

Draco suddenly looks up at her, realizing his voice is gone, just staring with horrified eyes.

"You promised me you'd never do that again."

He blinks, standing and running fingers through his hair, suddenly pacing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He doesn't answer, can't answer, and just walks around the room. She sees the mark on his belly when he turns back toward her, and it all clicks in place.

"LION." _Harry._ "Finite incantatum."

Draco coughs, he always does when it hits him, then whispers, "Don't even say it."

"You promised me never to even talk about Ron in front of me again."

"I'm sorry."

"You're smitten."

He growls under his breath.

She whispers, "Once you go Gryffindor..."

"Shut. Up."

She grins.

He stares at his hands.

Her smile is luminous in the dreary room; so much so that when he looks up Draco can't help but mutter, "I haven't even touched him."

Her laughter fills the room and he storms out, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"Harry?"

Harry Potter is sitting in his bedroom in front of the fire when he hears Hermione's voice and smiles up from his book, _The Complete Animagus_. "Hermione."

"Are you busy?"

"Um," he looks around the room, "Not really."

"Wanna help me skip work and bug Draco?"

Harry smiles. "Sure."

He comes through the fireplace in a second, brushing some soot off his jeans before stepping into Malfoy's parlor, which he has never seen before.

It's very much like Draco: dark, a little warm, and expensive.

Harry smiles at the thought and Hermione grins at him. "I know that look, Seeker," she hugs him down the middle and Harry hugs back just as fiercely, "It took me a very long time to recognize it."

"What are you talking about?"

She looks up at him, still with that same secret smile. "You and Draco."

He blinks. "Me and Draco...what, exactly? Hate each other equally?"

Hermione's grin intensifies and she just sighs, letting go of him and sitting down in the chair Draco had been in not minutes before.

Harry looks around again, takes a deep breath, and suddenly smells alcohol.

And Draco.

"He's been drinking."

Hermione blinks, staring at him. "How did..."

He ignores her and walks across the room, suddenly intent on finding the source of the smell.

"Harry, don't."

Harry smiles back over his shoulder. "It'll be fine."

* * *

Of all the people Draco has killed, he still feels Weasley the most.

It's an everyday thing, can change from a tiny pin prick to a knife wound depending on the day and if he had the chance to do it over again, he knows he'd do the exact same thing.

No one had ever _asked _him to kill them before, until Ron Weasley. He owed him that much, and respects him more so for the sacrifice.

_"She's gonna have my baby, you know," he'd whispered, coughing up blood and smiling with reddened teeth. _

_Draco had wanted to leave but he was the guard, even if he was working for Dumbledore. The person assigned Ron wouldn't ignore him like Draco was. _

_"Harry saw it, you know. He," he coughed again and laughed, "says it'll be a boy. If they ask me, I know I'll tell them. I know." _

_Draco looked at him. "You sell yourself short, Weasley. You've gone this far."_

_Ron had looked at him then and he was surprised to see how broken he really was. _

_"It's over for me, Draco. And I'd rather be dead than betray them."_

_"Weasley..."_

_"If you have an respect for me at all, you'll kill me now."_

And so he had.

Draco lay on the grass outside in the garden, staring up at the stars. He didn't get a chance to do it often but he loved the feel of grass under his head; there were times when he needed grass more than down pillows.

There was a gasp from his left and he opened his eyes, turning.

Harry Potter stood there staring at him like he was a ghost, eyes wide and more alert than Draco had ever seen him.

"See something you like, Potter?"

_"Yes_.

Draco blinked and sat up, not bothering to fix his hair. "Well..."

"You're drunk."

He smiled and looked at Potter again. "Thinking of taking advantage?"

Harry didn't look amused. "Just the opposite, actually."

"Ah," Draco looked away again and leaned his head back to stare up at the stars.

Harry walked over and sat in the grass beside him, leaning his head back to do the same.

"I've never liked stars."

Draco looked over at him. "Who in the world doesn't like stars?"

Harry smiled back. "I heard once, after a class pet died in primary school, that when things die they become stars so we can always see them and they can always see us. I guess I just hated the possibility that my parents were watching me as I lived in a cupboard and had no friends. It was too depressing."

Draco looked back up at the stars again. "Well...if they are watching, I think you have some things for them to be proud of."

Harry reached out and put a hand on Draco's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Thanks."

Draco shrugged his hand off and stood quickly, brushing off his pants and fixing his hair.

"Well, that's enough of that I think," he muttered, walking off and saying over his shoulder, "Don't stay out here too long, Potter. My gardener is allergic to cats."

Harry smiled at his retreating back.

* * *

When the two of them get back to the study Hermione is asleep in an armchair, her head hanging nearly off the edge. Draco moved to wake her and Harry stopped him.

"I think she wants to stay."

Draco looked at him. "As in...live here?"

Harry grinned. "Like you weren't already going to offer when she had the baby."

Draco glared and put his arms around Hermione and apparated into one of the extra bedrooms, laying Hermione down and covering her as well as he could.

There was a pop behind him and Harry announced, "Well, I'll be going then."

Draco ignored him.

"You could at the very least, say something. _Anything_."

Draco turned around angrily just as Harry apparated, laughing.

"You're only prolonging the inevitable, you know," Hermione whispered from behind him.

Draco turned and glared at her. "Inevitable? Like I'd ever even consider..."

Hermione smiled up at him, sleepy eyed and amused. "You already have, Co-Co. But it's okay. I would trust you more than anyone not to hurt him."

His jaw set and he didn't say anything. Hermione just sighed and closed her eyes again, falling back to sleep. Draco left her alone, walking into the hallway and back towards his bedroom.

Once he was inside, he let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

Who knew that at eighteen he'd completely lose his mind?


	5. Of Mirror and Malfoys

Harry remembered, quite vividly, the night Draco Malfoy joined the side of the light.

He'd been nearing the end of sixth year, angrily going through the motions of school even though he knew it was pointless because the more he learned the less he knew. The Daily Prophet came every morning with news of more deaths and he watched the budding romance between Ron and Hermione blossom with envious eyes.

The death of Narcissa Malfoy not only made the front page, but also took up pages two and four beyond, detailing the fight at Malfoy Manor and how Draco's mother hadn't even fought her husband; just stood and let death take her without even a word.

He'd looked for Draco across the room then, finding him absent and knowing if it were him he would be more than reluctant to face a room of gawkers.

Then that night, Draco wasn't at dinner and when Harry was summoned by Professor Dumbledore to his office and he saw Draco sitting in front of the fire with Snape at his side, he'd known instantly.

Of course.

"Harry, I called you here to inform you..."

"He's on our side now."

Draco had looked up at him then, his eyes full of hate and anger so deep that Harry felt his skin shiver. "I'm not on _anyone's SIDE_, Potter. I'm on any side that's against HIM."

Malfoy had looked back at the floor again then, silent for the rest of the meeting but Harry saw a few stray tears fall onto his arm every few minutes while he spoke with Dumbledore and Snape.

They hadn't really ever joined forces in any of the battles, Draco being a spy and Harry being the "enemy" but he'd never forgotten that night.

Now it seemed that Draco was still in the back of his mind, the feel of his lips, the touch of his skin, and the whispered words, "You owe me," before he was kissed so softly that his entire body relaxed in an instant.

Harry touched his lips while he lied in bed, staring up at the ceiling and knowing he wouldn't get to sleep tonight. Not with his mind on this. The back of his mind whispered, "_I know where we can go,_" while the rest of him knew Malfoy would just make fun of him for the need and he really didn't want to look like an idiot anymore in Draco's eyes.

He sighed and rolled over just as something fell off the dresser behind him with a clang.

Turning Harry saw it was a mirror.

Sirius's mirror.

He'd had it fixed in sixth year, or rather, Dumbledore had fixed it and told him that he was to be the only one in contact with Draco while he spied for them.

He had forgotten all about it. Odd, though, since he was sure it hadn't been on the dresser just a moment before.

Running his fingers across his reflection he whispered, "Draco," with a sigh before putting the mirror on the dresser again and closing his eyes.

_"Draco..."_

Draco shot up in bed, wide-awake and staring around his bedroom with wide eyes.

He'd heard a voice, and while he knew it could have been a dream or just wishful thinking he almost thought it was Potter.

Sighing, Draco closed his eyes and tried to get his mind out off of bloody Potter for a few minutes. He was nearly asleep when he heard it again. _"Draco."_

_The mirror._

The thought came unbidden, like it wasn't his but he knew it was true as soon as it crossed his mind. He got out of bed and went to his old school trunk and lifted the lid.

The mirror was sitting on top of all his old school things and it was glowing.

"Harry."

_"Draco?"_

Draco took the mirror in his hands and sighed, wiping at it and touching his reflection.

"Who else?"

The glow suddenly became a face and he forced himself not to smile at seeing Harry Potter's reflection. _"I was thinking about you."_

"I gathered."

_"I think...there's something I want to show you."_

Draco did smile then. "I've already seen your tail, remember? Tiny snake attacked by giant lion?"

_Harry grinned. "You haven't lived until you've seen it up close and personal."_

Only Harry Potter could make him apprehensive and aroused at the very same time. He'd slit his throat before he'd let Potter know, though he was almost certain that Harry knew this already.

"Not tonight."

_Harry tilted his head and stared back at Draco as if trying to read his mind. _

"You'll never know what goes on in my head, Potter. Don't even try."

_"I want to. _Try._"_

Draco swallowed. "Well, though this has been very enjoyable I must say goodnight."

_"Draco I..."_

He set the mirror down in the trunk and closed the lid with a loud smack, trying to calm his sudden heavy breathing and increased heartbeat.

This was Harry Potter.

POTTER.

Not some charming socialite witch or even wizard, flawless and beautiful, who he could spend forever with that his father...

Just thinking about his father shut down that thought immediately. His parents no longer ran his life. He could be attracted to anyone, want anything, and need whatever he pleased.

Draco ran his hand over the top of the trunk and sighed.

Harry had no place in his life, no matter what his feelings were.

He stood and walked towards his bed again; ready to get back under the comforter, when suddenly the trunk opened behind him with a click.

Draco turned and stared with wide eyes as the mirror floated across the room and laid next to him, continuing to glow.

"Who..."

The mirror fogged and words appeared.

GO TO HIM

He hastily scrambled off the bed and grabbed his wand from the table, brandishing it in the air and screaming, "Show yourself! I know you're there!"

The mirror did nothing and he let out a breath, closing his eyes.

"I never knew you were such a nancy boy, Malfoy. Next time I'll knock."

Draco's eyes widened and he stood rigid, refusing to believe he wasn't hearing things.

When the ghost came in his view and sat on his bed, picked up the mirror and smiled at him, he knew he wasn't.

It was Sirius Black.

Black smiled and said plainly, "So, I've heard you want to shag my godson."

Draco swallowed and still couldn't speak.

"Harry is pretty daft lately, ain't he? Asking a _Malfoy_ of all people to help him with his Animagus problem, going around kissing you, treating Moony like shit…"

"He deserves it," Draco whispered, making Sirius stop short and glare at him.

"Oh, you think so?"

"He betrayed you, kept you from Potter again and then shagged Severus of all people. It's unsanitary for a blood werewolf to even touch someone of Severus's stature," he laughed, "And to even thinking of shagging Harry bleeding Potter is in exactly the same respect. I'd have to be…"

"Mad?" Sirius finished, looking at him like he wanted to be doing anything else right now.

Draco looked away, his eyes lingering on the mirror.

"You came to Harry's rescue when he needed it."

"I've also killed a man, many men, actually when the need was called for."

Sirius floated across the room, or must have because a second later he was at Draco's ear.

"But, like Moony says, 'Whatever doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.' Have you ever thought of killing Harry, Malfoy? Even once?"

Draco bit his lip and refused to answer.

Sirius laughed and started to dematerialize right before his eyes. "I thought so," came the whisper before he was gone.

For good? Probably not.


End file.
